seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Ghost City Part XIII
And now, just like the mighty tiger, I say...cuckoo. The Suffering Pirates' Painful Adventure Volume 3: "Sailing in silence on Shiten" We return to the desert island, where the men's ship is approaching. They are looking very worn out. Comren: Whew...that one storm almost capsized us more times than I can count... Rodaro: Well, we're here. So now what? Willard: All this will be for naught unless we get the public on our side. Only with the public's support will Marin's regime topple. Man: Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Marin would find us and kill us in about 5 seconds. You got a better idea? Willard: Don't you worry. Let's head back to Terradise, and I'll tell you my plan there. *To Comren* Once you come back and get Nettle, you're free to leave with your ship. You have our thanks for your services. Comren: No sweat...but I think I'll stick around. I've developed an interest in your little plot, and I'm anxious to see it pan out. And so, the men head back into Terradise, though they have to be very sneaky doing so. Man: Is it just me or has Marin stepped up his guard in the past week? Why is he so anal about people getting in and out, anyways. Rodaro: Well, seeing how it's people like us who have an interest in leaving, I'm not too surprised. Later, the men congregate in their old hideout. They do have some anxious and excited greeters. Rodoran: Dad! Uncle Willard! Willard: Great to see you, Rodoran, but if you wouldn't mind sitting down, we have some things to discuss. Rodoran, the other children, and the men's wives sit down to hear what is going on. Willard: All right, so as you know, we went on a wild expedition on a minor hunch that something was up. And I can't believe it, but I was right. Just take a look here. Willard pulls out a beaker full of Dance Powder, and after explaining it, everyone has looks of shock on their faces. Willard: ...and that's what this has come to. Our plan now is to broadcast this truth to the public. I'll let Rodaro go over the plans. Rodaro: Right. Three of our men here will infiltrate Marin's trade port and cause a major disturbance, without being seen. This will almost certainly distract Marin enough for the rest of us to start our broadcast. If done right, this will lead to the public knowing the truth about Marin, and revolution will be inevitable. Willard: ...it's risky, but it's the only possible way. Let's go! Rodoran: Hey, Uncle Rodaro, I wanna see this! Tanburu: Me too! Cottontail: Me three! Rodaro: Very well then. Willard, I'll trust you with taking care of them. Comren: If you're OK with it, I'll watch with Nettle as well. And so, everything is prepared. Rodaro and four of the men wait anxiously in an alleyway. Three other men wait in the shadows in the trade harbor, awaiting their cue. And Willard and Comren stand on the roof of a building, looking down at the town square. Rodoran: Uncle Willard, when's it gonna start? Willard: It's almost 3:00...any time now... Rodaro: All right...now. When the men in the trade harbor hear this, they each pull out a slingshot and take aim at several boxes being unloaded. They shoot, and hit their targets. The boxes come crashing down, shattering and creating a huge ruckus. Phantoms: DISTURBANCE DETECTED. SEARCH THE IMMEDIATE AREA AT ONCE. The men then run behind another box, and shoot at more unloading cargo. This time the cargo happens to be rather volatile, and it explodes when it hits the ground. Phantoms: MAJOR ACTS OF TERRORISM DETECTED. NOW SUMMONING LORD MARIN. Man, into Den Den Mushi: Yes! It worked! Right then, Marin emerges from his palace. Marin: Looks like a disturbance here... One which I shall surely put an end to... Rodaro hears it from his Den Den Mushi. It's time now. He and the other four men step up to the town square, and he presses a button on the Den Den Mushi. Rodaro then speaks, his voice amplified everywhere. Rodaro: Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Rodaro. You may not know me, but I'm sure you feel the same way as I do about Marin. Rodaro's speech garners much attention from the citizens, and they pour in to hear him. Rodaro: You may have been content to not stand up for yourselves, but I wasn't. And we found something. Something that shows that Marin was duping us all along. Right here, I have- BANG. Rodaro finds himself cut short, but he doesn't know why. Until he sees the large bullet wound in the small of his back. And behind him stands Marin, who reloads a small flintlock pistol. Marin: Well well well... Look what was happening during all this commotion. A little insurrection, huh? You must have been counting on that little altercation at the harbor to distract me... Too bad it was a foolishly obvious setup! One of the men at the podium starts to flee, when Marin intercepts him in the blink of an eye. Marin: Going somewhere, traitor? Marin shoots the man in the face at point blank range, causing the man to fall to the ground. Marin: You people obviously don't know when enough is enough! I must set an example that will keep everyone in line forever...! Starting by killing you, your friends... And your families. Rodaro: No... In one swift motion, Marin lifts Rodaro by the neck using only one hand. Rodaro struggles to breathe as the town goes full-on panic mode. Willard: This is...this is not good...we need to protect the children! Comren, can you-Comren? Comren: Gack... Behind Comren is a Phantom. Inside Comren are the Phantom's poison claws. The Phantom soon releases Comren, who crumples to the ground lifeless. Willard: NO! Phantom: TRAITOR DETECTED, AS WELL AS NINE WHO ARE DESCENDED FROM THE TRAITORS. EXTERMINATE THEM ALL. Meanwhile, at the harbor, the three men have been discovered by Phantoms. They continue to fight valiantly, but reinforcements keep arriving, until they are completely overwhelmed. Masaki huddles in a building, having heard everything. She's scared for her life, Rodaro's life, and Rodoran's life, but has no idea how to save them. Which is why when a Phantom crashes through her window, all she can do is scream. Marin: Once everyone sees the consequences of your endeavor, they will all fall in line! So ends your puny rebellion! Rodaro: You're wrong...the will of revolution...is not just hereditary! Marin lowers his hooded face. And before Rodaro can react, his neck is rotated 90 degrees. The SNAP is heard by Willard. Willard: No...no...this is going too wrong...just... Willard then remembers what Rodaro had told him before the plan started. Rodaro: Willard...if this plan fails...you are to protect the children! They must not get caught in this! Willard: Understood. Willard: Huh...I just need to do...my duty! Rodoran: Ahh! What's going on? Where's Dad? Willard: Come on Rodoran, kids, we need to go NOW! Two other Phantoms have joined the first one and are going after the group. The kids, seeing them with Comren's body, are scared enough to run with Willard, with Saboten carrying Nettle. Willard: Do not let up! Else they will get us! Rodoran: I just want to know where Dad is, Uncle Willard! Or Mommy! Willard: Not right now, Rodoran! You'll know soon enough Willard then enters into needed thought. I don't want to tell the kid the truth...but it looks like it's the only option. The real question right now is where to take them! Willard eyes his options. Marin has activated a full lockdown for the city and is giving messages on Rodaro's Den Den Mushi. Marin: No traitor shall get away! Anyone harboring the traitors or their families or having any knowledge of their actions and not telling me will be executed on the spot! Willard: The only place...the only place where Marin won't go...is OUTSIDE! Willard takes the kids to a main gate of the city. This gate is none other than the one Issac, Drew, and Hugeo would enter 6 years later. Willard: All right, kids. It's time I told you the truth: your parents have all been killed. The kids look on in silence and shock. Cottontail: No! That can't be true! You're pulling our legs! Moya: Daaaaddyyy! *starts bawling* Soon, the kids become chaotic with confusion and grief, except Rodoran. He just stares at Willard in complete silence. Willard: I promised your parents I would keep you guys safe! And the only way you can be safe is if you leave this village. Run, and never come back! Build a new life! The kids just stare at him, not doing anything. Finally, Saboten agrees. Saboten: He's right. We can't stay here! Let's go! Quickly noticing that the Phantoms have spotted them again, Willard holds a button, opening the gates just enough so that the kids can fit through. Willard: RUN! RUN AND NEVER LOOK BACK! The kids, understanding Willard's and Saboten's words, file out the door. However, the Phantoms swiftly approach. In an act of desperation, Willard pulls off a pipe and beats on the Phantom to keep it distracted. All of the kids have exited, except Rodoran, who continues staring at Willard. Willard: Rodoran! You need to go! Rodoran: You promised us the plan would work...you promised me my dad would be safe! If I can't trust you, Uncle Willard, who can I trust?! Willard stands in a shocked silence as he keeps trying to bat away at the Phantoms. Willard: Rodoran...now is not the time...NOW GO! Rodoran stands a little longer, then runs out the gate. Both he and Willard have tears in their eyes. Willard: Dammit...! Finally, a Phantom hits Willard across the face, sending him flying into an alleyway. The Phantoms then go in for the kill. Willard: No...this won't be the end! With all his might, Willard brings himself back up to his feet, and runs down the alleyways faster than he's ever run before. Phantom: TARGETS LOST. Marin: Oh well, what does it matter I suppose...they were only children. Leave them on your radar, but know that this revolution is over. I am the true ruler of Terradise! Category:Ghost City Arc